Furtivo
by sam-ely-ember
Summary: Era un joven, llevaba una guitarra guardada en su estuche sobre la espalda, lucía una sonrisa inquebrantable y un cabello rojo que podía hacerte sentir cálida en el más frío invierno. One Shot, Alternative Universe, Phinbella.


**Comentarios de la autora:** Pasé mucho tiempo en el bus ayer y se me ocurrió esto XD (Traffic Jam! D: tres horas regresando a casa, fue espantoso).

Pequeño gran drabble Phinbella. Sip, regresé a ser yo misma :3 Bastante random. Entiendo si no lo entienden XD es un "AU" como dije al inicio, eso quiere decir "Alternative Universe" y para este en especial ellos no se conocen, ¿de acuerdo?

Anyway. Me disculpo por las incoherencias, lo escribí en menos de media hora y no tiene corrección de Beta Reader - plus, tengo sueño.  
Phinbella ftw! para reivindicarme por amar mi fic Ferbella pasado XD.

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a las brillantes mentes de Dan Povenmire y Swampy Marsh que le han regalado al mundo algo de su genialidad. Qué fortuna para el mundo._

...

* * *

**Furtivo**  
**a Phineas and Ferb Oneshot**  
**By: sam-ely-ember**

Había llovido bastante y me encontraba consternada por la posibilidad de que el resto de la semana continuase igual. Hacía poco me había mudado a la ciudad, esperanzada en los constantes días soleados de los que había escuchado tanto y en muchas otras cosas, la tormenta dejó mi ánimo por el suelo.

Sin habérmelo propuesto terminé saliendo del estudio una hora más tarde de lo habitual, no era un gran asunto pero me causaba conflicto el pensar que sería el primero de muchos días distintos. Ser nueva en una ciudad amplia y desconocida no era asunto sencillo y me había prometido ser rígida mientas las cosas se volvieran naturales para mí.

El autobús arribó antes de lo esperado, no tuve que permanecer de pie por horas en el paradero esperando por su aparición. Subí, pagué el pasaje y caminé hasta la parte trasera, ocupando el asiento justo_ tras_ la puerta de salida. Cansada más allá de mi propio control recosté la cabeza sobre la ventana, posando los ojos en todos aquellos detalles que pude captar de la ciudad.

Verde por doquier, era aliciente recorrer un lugar que emulaba el deseo de naturaleza y felicidad. Danville era todo cuanto esperé y más al aceptar el intercambio…una ciudad que escasamente aparece en los mapas no es la primera opción cuando estás en un punto crucial de tu juventud pero por alguna razón me pareció más atrayente que los muchos otros lugares ofrecidos.

El bus se detuvo. Suspiré, seguramente sería uno de esos días en los que absolutamente todos los semáforos se ponen en rojo al pasar. Justo lo que necesitaba, más retrasos. Sobre la esquina de la calle había una multitud esperando por su propio transporte, nada que no se viera constantemente en el centro de la ciudad.

Una persona entre ellos cautivó mi atención por completo.

Era un joven, llevaba una guitarra guardada en su estuche sobre la espalda, lucía una sonrisa inquebrantable y un cabello rojo que podía hacerte sentir cálida en el más frío invierno. Por alguna razón en ese instante nuestras miradas se cruzaron. El azul de sus ojos cavó hondo en mi pensar y me estremecí de pies a cabeza.

El bus comenzó a andar nuevamente.

Me levanté del asiento justo para voltearme y verle por la ventana trasera del autobús, alejándose en la distancia. Solo hasta que recuperé mi lugar en el asiento fui consciente de que estaba hiperventilando.

No es que hubiese calculado la hora exacta, no es que casi hubiese perdido la cabeza por ese furtivo encuentro, no es que desease con cada parte de mi ser estar segura de que aquella sensación había sido un sueño…simplemente me había retrasado de nuevo.

Tomé el mismo autobús del día anterior y tomé el mismo asiento que había ocupado entonces. El sol radiante, se supone, habría de recuperar mi ánimo, alentándome en la perspectiva de que las pequeñas raras ocasiones en las que llovía no deberían ser motivo para mi preocupación. Pero no, estaba a punto de saltar del asiento consciente de que podría accidentarme en el proceso.

Llegó el bus a la misma esquina, esa donde lo había visto, y él no estaba. Mi consciencia gritó enojada, ¿qué clase de vana ilusión era aquella? Ya no era una niña pequeña y ciertamente no era lógico creer en esas pequeñas cosas que el cine y la literatura te hacen creer, incluso cuando cada fibra de tu pensar se aferra a esos detalles que avivan el alma y la ilusión. Después de ser reprendida por mi subconsciente, suspiré por diezmillonésima vez ese día.

La marcha comenzó de nuevo y, sin mover mi cabeza de su lugar recostada contra la ventana, giré la vista al frente del autobús. Era un joven, llevaba una guitarra guardada en su estuche sobre la espalda, lucía una sonrisa inquebrantable y un cabello rojo que podía hacerte sentir cálida en el más frío invierno. Había tomado el bus.

_No te está mirando, voltea antes de que lo haga, ¡ahora!_

Me obligué a hacerlo a pesar de querer detallarle a profundidad. Cerré los ojos socavando aún más la vaga tentación. Es ese tipo de instantes en el que ser una mujer sensible te causa más problemas que motivos para sentirte orgullosa.

Y por supuesto, el karma, si es que existe tal cosa, tampoco se puso de mi lado.

Tomó el asiento justo junto al mío, intercambiamos miradas desconocidas, esa misma que le das a la persona al azar que se sienta contigo en el transporte público y sonreímos como mutuo acuerdo para compartir el espacio por un breve instante. No hubo palabra alguna, realmente no tendría por qué existir alguna.

Tarareó una canción conocida, para mi desgracia, una de mis favoritas. Como mi instinto lo había predicho se trataba de un músico…y por evidentes razones yo tenía una debilidad por ellos.

"Esa canción es fabulosa," me atreví a decir y mentalmente me mordí la lengua.

"¡Lo sé!," respondió con una energía aplastante, "me sorprende que la hayas reconocido al instante, casi nadie lo logra."

"Está dentro de mis mejores 5…al menos en ese género."

"Interesante. ¿Sabes de música?"

"…algo así. Soy cantante."

"¡Hey!" ¿Cómo tanta felicidad podía caber en una sola persona?

"…hey…" emule divertida. "De hecho vengo de un ensayo con una banda…ya sabes." _Damn it._ ¿Qué se te olvida aquello de "no hables con extraños"? Tonta.

"Vaya coincidencia. Voy a casa de mi hermano," sus ojos brillaron con una especial intensidad, como si pensar en su hermano desatara un mar de sensaciones difíciles de contener, "a veces hacemos cosas juntos con la música."

"¿A veces? ¿Para qué es la guitarra entonces?"

"No sé, no puedo alejarla de mí."

"Sé justo a lo que te refieres." Nos reímos un poco.

"Por cierto," me dijo, "un placer conocerte."

"… ¿a qué viene el comentario?"

"No sé, ¿no has sentido que al conocer a alguien puede ser el instante más transparente de su existencia? Estoy cómodo contigo."

No pude evitar soltar una risita. "De acuerdo. En ese caso, también es un placer."

El bus se había detenido, comenzó a andar nuevamente. Yo había perdido mi parada.

"Me llamo Phineas," me ofreció su mano para un saludo formal.

Con una sonrisa y el corazón latiendo con intensidad tomé su mano y me presenté. "Isabella."

...


End file.
